Ya no sera lo mismo
by just a teen
Summary: La vida da vueltas y todo cambia y las cosas de antes ya no seran las misma. Usagi se muda y conocerá a personas que ocuparán un lugar muy especial en su vida.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Nota de la autora: bueno este es mi nuevo fic, la verdad es que no lo queria publicar porque primero queria terminar con "una nueva vida" pero la ansiedad me estaba comiendo por dentro. Acerca de mis fics el siguiente que voy a actualizar es "Antigua vida". "Todo un año contigo" van a tener que esperar un porquito más,pero no mucho se los prometo.

Ahora si, espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

::**Advertencia::**

este fic esta en un universo alterno, las sailor senchis no existen. Pero todos los personajes apareceran en el progreso del fic.

::::::::::::::::::::

**Ya**** no sera lo mismo**

**Por**** Ingrid o Just a teem.**

**Resumen****: La vida da vueltas y todo cambia y las cosas de antes ya no seran las misma. Usagi se muda y conocerá a personas que ocuparán un lugar muy especial en su vida.**

**Prólogo******

**Es momento de comenzar,otra vez.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una camioneta color gris se encontraba manejando en las boscosas rutas de Japón y su destino era la capital Tokio. En el carro iba una familia en silencio. El padre manejaba con una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro, a su  lado se encontraba una mujer de cabellos oscuros que tenía su mano izquierda  depositada en la mano derecha de su esposo. Atrás había dos asientos separados y en uno de ellos se encontraba un niño no mayor de diez años y sus ojos estaban enfocados en el paisaje brindado por el viaje. En los tres asientos juntos al final de la camioneta se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos azules recostada de largo en ellos. La música de su cd player se escuchaba como un murmuro en el carro.

_'never be the same again' _

_(nunca sera nada igual)_

La música comenzó en su cd player. El carro seguía moviendose y sobre los ojos de la chica el paisaje mas bello aparecía. Ella pudo ver las ramas del árbol atravez de la ventana que sin querer tapaban al deslumbrante sól. Usagi se aseguro sus gafas de sól.

_'it will never be the same again'_

_(ya nada sera lo mismo)_

Era verdad la música tenía razón. Es irónico como a veces todo puede ser tan perfecto para un sentimiento. Igual que su familia su corazón se encontraba lleno de nostalgia debido a la situacion. Se estaban mudando y no había ninguna posibilidad de regresó ya nada será lo mismo, todo cambiaría. Por mas que sus padres le repitieron que conocería a gente nueva y que todo sería igual, ella sabía que era mentira. Ya nada sería lo mismo, las largas horas en la madrugada que pasaba hablando con Naru se habían acabado. Ya no vería a su mejor amiga todos los días. No despertaría en su cuarto de siempre. La nueva casa era grande y su madre le dijo que había mandado a pintar una pared de color rojo en su habitación y los otros los dejo blanco. Tambien ordenó un nuevo juego de dormitorio, eran blanco y de metal fino. Su madre le dijo que ahora si su cuarto parecía ed de una señorita y no el de una niña,pero para Usagi su cuarto anterior era perfecto.Las paredes eran blancas con una franja de rosado.El juego de dormitorio era blanco pero en Madera y su cubrecama era de color rosado con decoraciones de lunitas y conejitos.

"Ya llegamos" su padre dijo, deteniendo el carro  en una casa con un jardin grande.

Usagi se levantó del asiento y dio una mirada a su nueva casa desde la ventana del carro. Su padre desaseguro las puertas y las de atrás se abrieron dejando que el sol le diera directo a la cara de Shingo. El se tapo los ojos y bajo lentamente del carro seguido por su hermana. Cuando ya todos estaban afuera, los cuatro se pararon en frente de la casa y le dieron una buena mirada a su nevo 'hogar'.

"Bueno esta es la nueva residencia Tsukino" Kenji dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura y comenzando a caminar para la casa seguido por su esposa e hijo. 

Usagi dio una última mirada a su nueva casa, se quitó los audifonos y apagagó su cd player. 

_'it's just the beginning is not the end' _

_(este solo es el comienzo no el final)_

fue lo ultimo que se escucho salir del cd player.

Continuará………..

**Nota**** de autora: bueno?malo? esperó que me digan. Si tienen algún comentario porfavor mandenme un e-mail a ingridrz@yahoo.com o me pueden dejar un review. Sus opinions son muy importantes para mi.gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic.**


	2. Amistades

Sailor moon le pertece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

**Ya no sera lo mismo**

**Por:Ingrid o Just a teen**

**Capítulo uno**

**Amistades**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los árboles de cerezo en el jardin de la secundaria caían lentamente con las brisas de otoño. El reloj en la entrada del colegio marcaba las ocho en punto. Hora en la que todos los alumnos de la secundaria Juban tenían que estar en sus respectivos salones.El año había comenzado y ni el alboroto ni la bulla en los salones de primero se hizo esperar. En la entrada del salon del primero A se encontraba una simpática rubia acompañada de una joven mujer que entraba a sus treinta,con cabellos castaños, lacios y corto vestida con una falda azul marino y blusa blanca.

"No tengas miedo, se tu misma y todo estará bien" Miss. Miyasaka la auxiliar de primero le aconsejo a la peculiar rubia de su costado para después abrir la puerta con delicadeza.

"Gracias" La rubia dijo antes de escuchar una típica mañana en cualquier colegio. Los alumnos se encontraban hablando y riendo mientras la maestra escribía en la pizarra con tiza blanca y libro en mano. 

"Disculpe, Miss. Koishikawas " 

Miyasaka la llamó en  tono bajo acercandose  a ella dejando a Usagi en la puerta.Al notar la presencia  los estudiantes  se callaron y comenzaron a sentarse correctamente en sus asientos. La simpática auxiliar volteó y sonrió a los alumnos, después murmuró algo en la oreja de Koishikawa. Los estudiantes quedaron intrigados por tal comportamiento de las dos profesores más jóvenes en Juban.

"Se preguntaran porque estoy aquí " Miyasaka comenzó "bueno, traigo a una nueva alumna"dijo dando una seña a Usagi para entrar.

Usagi entró ocultando su miedo con una mascara de seriedad. A sus quince años sus largos y sedosos cabellos dorados, sus grandes y despiertos ojos azules,una nariz pequeña y respingada acompañado con labios rosados como el color de los pétalos de cerezo no pasaban desapercibidos . Los muchachos no pudieron dejar de notar su belleza que recien florecía y se veía prometedora.

"Ella es Tsukino Usagi, es nueva y espero que la traten bien" Koishikawas comenzó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Usagi " Tsukino, se puede sentar adelante de Kou Seiya" dijo señalando un sitio vacío "Kou levante su mano"

El chico al escuchar su nombre, quitó su concentracion del papel en su carpeta y also su mano. Seiya Kou, un chico de ojos azules muy despiertos y vivaces con una enorme cabellera negra que mantenía amarrada en una cola. Usagi camino hasta su lugar designado mientras Seiya bajaba su mano lentamente y ella le lanzo una sonrisa con simpatía.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

Ring!!!!

El timbré de descanso tocó y no pasaron muchos segundos para que los alumnos salieran corriendo del salón. Los únicos que se quedaron  fueron Usagi Tsukino,Seiya kou y una chica de cabellos azules oscuros cortos que parecía estar hacienda un tipo de examen o algo por el estilo. Usagi sacó su maleta marron y la abrió para así guardar su cuaderno y lapiceros cuando sintió una mano en us espalda.

"hey, Odango Atama" Seiya saludo a su manera.

La chica lo había dejado sorprendido desde que sus ojos la vieron y definitivamente quería hacer una amistad con ella. A lo mejor llamarla 'Odango Atama' no era una buena forma de comenzar pero al menos atraería su atencion y por ahora eso era todo lo que anhelaba.

"Mi nombre es Tsukino Usagi" respondió ella sin voltearse y siguiendo poniendo sus cosas en su maleta.

"El mío es Kou Seiya, mucho gusto" el dijo parandose y sentandose en la carpeta adelante de ella.

"Mucho gusto" ella sonrió. Aunque su mente le decía que no lo hiciera ya que el mismo chico le había dicho 'odango atama' pero al mismo tiempo la sonrisa de niño de él asía que le perdonara todo.

"¿De donde eres?"

" de Kyoto" 

"¿Cómo es? Yo quiero ir a visitor…."

El comenzó a hablar y lo resto fue historia. La simpatía entre ellos dos creció muy naturalmente. Los dos reían de rato en rato y hablaban de Kyoto y Tokyo. El le contó sobre su sueño de ser cantante y de que cuando sus primos regresaran de su viaje al extranjero híban a formar un grupo. Usagi sonrío a su sueño. Ella le conto cuanto le facinaba la literature extranjera y nacional.

Y así sin darse cuenta la amistad comenzo a formase ese mismo dia.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

Usagi se encontraba caminando a su casa. EL día no había sido tan malo como ella pensó que lo iba a ser. Había conocido a Seiya Kou y rapidamente  se habían hecho amigos. Sus personalidades eran casi identicas ; los dos eran joviales y sin miedo a exponer sus sentimientos. Usagi aún seguía pensando en su día en la escuela cuando choco a alguien y cayo al piso fuertemente.

"Gomen nasai" se disculpo rapidamtne mientras un carmine salía en sus mejillas.

" No, disculpeme a mí" la voz timida y miedosa de una chica se escucho 

Usagi abrió sus ojos y la reconoció. Era una compañera de su clase la que tenía pelo azul oscuro y corto. La chica se veía asustada por alguna razón que Usagi no entendía, así que poniendo su mejor cara ella le saludo.

" Estas en mi clase ¿verdad?" preguntó levantandose del piso.

" Soy Tsukino Usagi" ella se presento y le ofreció su mano en saludo.

" Mucho gusto Tsukino-Chan. Yo soy Mizumo Ami " dijo tomando la mano que Usagi le había ofrecido en forma de saludo.

Las dos empezaron a charlar muy animandamente y caminarón a sus casas. Usagi descubrío que a Ami le encantaban los sandwiches y que vivía con su madre. Ami descubrio que Usagi tenía un hermano menor y que se había mudado de Kyoto. Con eso dicho Usagi pidió a Ami que la llamara por su primer nombre y Ami acepto con la condicion que ella hiciera lo mismo. Llegando a la casa Usagi y Amis descubrieron que eran vecinas.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

El olor de curri llenaba por complete la casa. Usagi abrio las ventanas y dejo que el olor saliera con el viento. Se econtraba feliz, un día en la escuela y ya tenía dos amigos. Claro que no era como la amistad de Naru,pero era algo. Algo a lo que ella podía pegarse y así no hacer su estadía my dolorosa ya que era permanente.

"Usagi, ven y ayudame a preparar la cena" Ikuko  grito desde la cocina.

"si ma' ya voy" respondio llendo rapidamente a la cocina.

"Tu prima llamó Usagi" dijo Ikuko mientras movia la comida con un cucharon de palo.

"es verdad, ella estuxia en la Universidad de acá" dijo mientras abria la refrigeradora y sacaba lechuga y tomate para una ensalada.

"la invite a cenar con nosotros esta noche" Ikuko dijo no sacando la Mirada de la comida.

"Que bien Oka-san! Hace tiempo que no la veo. Recuerdo que  cuando eramos pequeñas ella era como mi hermana mayor" Usagi dijo con alegria en su voz. Tenía Buenos recurdos de su prima exepto cuando ella se tuvo que ir de Kyoto pra estudiar la Universidad. Fue dos años atras cuando todavía pensaba que viviria su vida entera en Kyoto. En ese momento pensó que jamas lograria superar la ida de su prima,pero así como los e-mails ya no eran diarios tampoco lo era la tristeza.

"va a traer a su enamorado" su mama agrego despertando a Usagi se sus recuerdos.

"ah, que bien" dijo cortando el tomate " ¿cúal es su nombre?" pregunto poniendo la lechuga y tomate en un tazon.

"algo de Chiba" respondió Ikuko agarrando la tapa de la olla  cerrandola. 

"Bueno mami ya acabe. Voy arriba pra acabar mi tarea" Usagi se acerco al caño y se lavo las manos "Quiero hablar toda la tarde con Setsuan-sensei" dijo para después retirarse a su cuarto.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

El timbre sonó en toda la casa avisando a los Tsukinos de la llegada de su visita. Usagi que se encontraba en su cuarto escuchando música mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a su uniforme bajo corriendo a abrir la puerta. Su mama la siguió arreglandose antes su ondulado y largo pelo en el espejo de la sala. 

"Koishikawa Setsuna-chan" saludo Usagi con entusiasmó a su prima para después abrazarla. Eran dos años sin verse y las diferencias físicas no pasaban desapercibidas. Su prima había crecido en altura y su cuerpo había llegado a su estado adulto. Usagi en cambio recién comenzaba su desarrollo pero la diferencia de trece a quince era notable. Las facciones de su rostro se habían afinado y su cuerpo ya estaba tomando forma. 

"¿Como has estado Usagi?" Setsuna saludo aunque su físico había cambiado su personalidad seguía intacta. Todavía seguía siendo la misma niña entusiasta e inocente de siempre. 

"Hola Setsuna" saludo con cortesia Ikuko "¿ Como has estado" sonrió 

"my bien tía, gracias" Setsuna respondio mientras dejaba sus zapatos a un lado y entraba junto con un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azules que Usagi noto.

 "supongo que este debe ser tu enamorado" Usagi giño su ojo derecho a Setsuna dandole a conocer la aprobación de su nuevo enamorado y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. "si. El es Chiba Mamoru"

 "Hola Chiba-kun, mi nombre es Usagi. Mucho gusto" Ella se inclino mostrando el típico respeto de los japoneses a sus mayores. 

" El gusto es mío" dijo él con una sonrisa varonil "Llamamé Mamoru porfavor" also su mano en saludo.

" Ok. Mamoru – Kun " Usagi respondió tomando su mano "espero que podamos ser Buenos amigos" 

ella dijo como se lo diria a cualquier otro extraño no realmente sintiendolo,pero tampoco rechasando la idea, poco sabian ellos que su historia recien comenzaba y que el destino les iba a dar mas de mil sorpresas.

Continuará.

**Nota de autora :**

Hola !! ^^

Esta ves si me tomo tiempo escribir este capítulo y nisiquiera esta grande U_U ya se deben a ver olvidado. Lo siento. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer cap y no se olviden de decirme lo que piensan.

Sera Usagi/Mamoru ó Usagi/ Seiya?

Ustedes deciden ^^ ok? 


	3. chocolate caliente y vientos frios

Sailor moon le pertece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

**Ya no sera lo mismo**

**Por:Ingrid o Just a teen**

**Capítulo dos**

**Chocolate caliente y vientos frios**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Usagi entro al salón ocupado por unos cuantos alumnos con su mismo uniforme. Había pasado un més desde su llegada a Tokyo y sus únicos amigos eran Seiya y Ami. Ella y Ami necesitaban más contacto femenino , Usagi extrañaba tener pillamadas en su casa así que decidio inscribirse a una actividad después de escuela. Seiya le había recomendado el club de porristas ya que él estaba en el equipo de football Americano,pero la idea de vestir una minifalda en pleno invieron no le apetecía. Así que se decidio por el club de artes.

"Hola", tu debes ser Tsukino Usagi" la sutil y fragil voz de una mujer de cabellos turkesas la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

En respuesta Usagi se inclino en forma de saludo para un mayor "Konishiwa sensei"

La mujer soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas al ver tanta formalidad de parte de una muchacha que lucia solamente cinco años menor que ella " Mi nombre es Kaiou Michiru, llamame Michiru, porfavor"

"Como diga Michiru-sensei" Usagi dijo con su cabeza agachada en forma de respeto.

"no, no porfavor quita el sensei" la elegante mujer dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba su bien cuidados dientes blancos "me haras sentir más vieja de lo que soy" Michiru agarro la lista y un lapicero que estaba en la carpeta y se lo dio a Usagi "Firma porfavor"

Usagi obedecio y puso su nombre en la hoja de papel para después retornarcelo a su nueva sensei.

"muy bien, puedes elgir tu pareja Tsukino-san"

"¿pareja?" respondio ella en incetidumbre

"Gamen Nasai, no te explique. En estos momentos para entretenernos estamos hacienda un projecto. Se trata de hace un comic con escenas pequeñas. Mientras un compañero se encarga del dibujo, el otro se encarga del guion ¿entiendes?"

"hai" respondio de golpe como un soldado "pero, no conosco a nadie aca"

"oh, ya veo" Michirudijo mientras empezaba a buscar alguien disponible,pero para la no muy buena suerte de las dos no econtraron a nadie disponible. Michiru siguio mirando po unos cuantos minutos más,pero la voz de una muchacha la distrajo de su mission "Gomen Michi-chan" la voz chillona de una chica se escucho en altos tonos hacienda que la pequeña clase levantaran sus cabezas par aver a la intrusa con el peculiar timbrado de voz. Los gritos provenia del pasillo donde una rubía corria rápidamente para no llegar más tarde de lo que estaba.

"Gomen,Gomen Michi-chan" al llegar al salon la rubia paro en frente de la refinada mujer, inclinandose más de dos veces para tartar de disculparse por su tardanza.

"Aino-san, ya te he dicho que utilices sensei en la escuela" dijo Michiru poniendo su mano en su frente y moviendo su cabeza en forma de negacion "sabes que esta dies minutos tarde ¿verdad Aino-san?"

"Claro que si! Michi-chan,pero no sabes a quien me encontre cuando venía para la junta"dijo ella mientras su expression cambiaba a la de una muchacha que acavaba de ver a su idolo.

"no se y no me importa y y ate dije que uses sensei" increiblemente la nueva rubia hizo perder por unos segundos la paciencia a la reservada Michiru.

"Era Furuhata Motoki (Andrew por si no saben)" Minako respondio hacienda caso omizo a lo que Michiru le decia.

En un costado pequeñas risas se empezaron a escuchar. Usagi, la cual había sido ingnorada en al duracion de la conversacion. No pudo resistir más lo chistoso que era la situacion entre las dos mujeres.

"Gomen Nasai, Tsukushi-san, que rudo de mi parte" Michiru se disculpo.

"Porfavor sensei, si quiere que votemos las formalidades llameme Usagi" dijo la muchacha terminandose de reir.

"OK. Usa-chan" la otra rubia interrumpio sin importarle no haber sido presentada "Yo soy Aino Minako,pero llamame Mina. Ella es Michiru" dijo señalando "pero probablemente ya sabias eso. Ella es nuestra sensei,pero realmente no es una profesora. Como ella es muy famosa por sus pinturas entonces el colegio hizo una exepcion y le ofreció el trabajo de medio tiempo, asi que si no entiendes lo que dice, no te preocupes no es que entiendas es que ella no sabe enseñar"dijo ella acercandoce a la oreja de Usagi.

"Bueno, buno Usagi-chan, Aino-san sera tu pareja" dijo Michiru para después retirarse a su asiento para continuar su pintura. Las dos rubies se miraron y eligieron una mesa en donde sentarse y comenzar su projecto.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Los meses pasarón y diciembre se hizo sentir trayendo el invierno con el. El frio viento que apenas tocaba el rostro de la multitud en otoño, ahora se hacía sentir,pasando bruscamente por las mejillasde la gente como pequeñas puntas de dagas afiladas. El día se hizo corto y la noche larga y así el invierno anuncio su llegada. En las calles del distrito de Jubban se econtraban dos rubies caminando y conversando amenamente.

"¿Dónde esta Ami-chan?" Minako preguntó como siempre con tonos despistado. Esta vez se había olvidado que todos los viernes Ami se quedaba despueés de escuela para el club de computación.

"en el club de computación" Usagi respondio serenamente disfrutandodel lindo día de invierno que la naturalesa ofrecía. Por alguna razón que no muchos entendian, invierno era su estación favorite. Ya que se podia quedar en su casita en frente de la chimenea tomando chocolate caliente mientras veía la neive caer lentamente al suelo. Era una estación donde podia econtrar tranquilidad en casi cada hora del día.

"Usa-chan, la navidad ya viene!!" anunció Minako como si fuera la noticia más importante del mundo "Todo el año he estado ahorrando cinco dolares de mi propina seminal para poder comprar regales para todos" Extrañamente Minako empezó a dar vueltas de lado a lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja meintras la gente que caminaba a su costado la mirabn extraño. Usagi no se sorprendio ni un poco con la actitud tomada de su querida amiga. En estas seis semanas que la había conocido, el cambio de animo de Minako variaba cada segundoque ni siquiera los cambios en la bolsa de valor se comparaban con ella. Era incredible como las hormonas de la adolescencia habían chocado a esa chica.

Después de unos minutos más Minako se puso a cantar canciones de Navidad que eran ocmo un popurri de "Feliz Navidad, Noches de paz, campanas de Navidad y Noche buena" Que lamentablemente para los oidos de los presentes Minako los entonaba con las notas equivocadas.

"Minako,para. Mis oidos ya no soportan"

"_NO..CHE…DE PAZ….NO..CHE…DE..AMOOOOOO"_

_"_no Kami-sama nooo"

_"todos duermen…"_ Minako hubiera seguido escalando de _la_para _do_ mayor,pero para el agrado de todos Usagi le tapo su boca. Después, la llevo al Arcadedonde siempre hiban después de escuela y veían a Motoki que según Minako era su futuro esposo.

"Hola Usa-chan ¿lo usual?" la voz varonil de un hombre que llegaba a sus veintes preguntó desde la barra del bar mientras limpiaba vasos recien labados.

"Porfavor Motoki onisan"

Motoki respondio con una sonrisa para después retirarse a la cocina y preparer su especial. Las muchachas se sentaron en las butacas de la barra. Minako se quedo mirando a Motoki con la misma facinacion que una muchacha miraría al protagonista masculido de su novella favorita.

"Es un sueño Usa-chan" Minako exclamo pra después suspirar "Miralo Usa,miralo! Y dime que no es el hombre perfecto" después de decir eso Minako suspiro otra vez.

"Tengo que compartir tus opinion"

Las dos rubies voltearón al escuchar la voz de una extraña interrumpiendo. Solamente para econtrarce con una nueva mesera de ojos grande y verdes que tenía unos pendientes de rosas muy bonitos.

"lo siento" dijo ella "soy nueva acá, y como ustedes pienso que Motoki-kun es el regalo de Kami para las mujeres"

"me extraña que no sea gay" Usagi dijo pensando en alto pero rápidamente se lamento al ver que casi las muchachas la mataban port al comentario dicho.

"que chistosa que eres Usa-chan" Minako dijo on sonrisas inseguras al imaginarse lo que su amiga dijo. Las tres muchachas empezaron a hablar por unos minutos en los cuales ella se presento como Kino Makoto y les informo que hiba a la misma escuela que ellas , pero en diferente clase. Después de eso se tuvo que ir ya que estaba trabajando y no quería darle a Motoki una mala impresición.

"Bueno Usa-chan aquí esta tu especial" Motoki vino justo cuando Makoto fue atender un cliente que recien había llegado al local.

"Hey Motoki, le pusiste una porcion de helado más ¿por qué?" pregunto Usagi, no era que estaba triste por el detalle pero quería saber la razón.

"Usa, hoy cumples un mes desde que vienes al Arcade"

Usagi sonrio al comentario, una sonrisa angelical y llena de dulcura y felicidad. Que bueno era haber conocido gente tan amable y simpatico,primero Seya, Ami, Minako y Andrew hacian que la tristesa por su vida anterior se borrara.

"gracias" dijo tomando su helado y jalando a Minako para volver a casa.

Mientras que las dos se hiban Usagi cruzo miradas con un chico de ojos azules y cabello corto color negro, fueron solo segundos,pero en los ojos de Usagi había una luz de reconocimiento. Estaba segura que si se quedaba un poco más de tiempo. Ella lo podia identificar,pero ya se estaba haciendo noche así que salio rápido del lugar.

"¿Quíen era?" el muchacho le pregunto a su mejor amigo al quedarse un poco intrigado con el cruze de miradas que se dieron.

"he, no creo que la conoscas,pero es Linda" le respondio Motoki, "¿café verdad?"

"no,no esta vez, dame chocolate caliente" Motoki lo miro extrañado, en todos los años que lo había conocido pocas veces lo había visto tomar algo dulce.

"eso es raro" lo miro haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"calla, recuerda que el cliente siempre tiene la razón" le respondio.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Al salir del Arcade, las dos amigas se separaron y siguieron sus propios caminos para llegar a sus casas. Eb ek camino Usagi se encontro con Ami y las dos caminaron juntas para llegar a sus casa. Usagi se despidio de su amiga y entró a su hogar, el olor de paster recien horneado invadio sus cinco sentidos. El suave aroma la llevo automáticamente a la cocina donde se encontraba un paster esperandola. Al no ver a nadie Usagi acerco sus delicadas manos y finos dedos al manjar que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Justo cuando hiba a peñiscar un poco del pastel, un cucharon de Madera vino volando para pegarle en la mano.

"te esperas, hasta la cena" la voz mandatoria de Ikuko se escucho hacienda que Usagi volteara a verla.

"no me tenías que dar tan duro en la mano" Usagi se quejo

"No exageres, si apena te toque. Bueno ahora vete a cambiar"

"si Oka-san" dijo Usagi mientras se dirigia a las escaleras,pero se detuvo a la subida , se había olvidado preguntar "¿viene Setsuna-chan,verdad?"

"si"

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Estas reunions familiars ya se habían hecho una costumbre desde el principio. Los señores Tsukinos apreciaban mucho la compañia de una mente joven donde el tema principal no era el anuncio de un nuevo programa de television. Setsuna traía una nueva escencia a las conversaciones y por supuesto que el hecho de que Setsuna era la única hija de la hermana menor de Ikuko tambien contaba. Setsuna tenía un pasado un poco parco, núnca conocio a su padre y su madre había muerto cuando tenía seis años, desde ese entonces sus tios la habían tomado como otra hija. Esa era la razón principal por la que ella y Usagi tenían una relacion tan cercana,para ellas no solamente eran primas, eran hermanas.Después de la cena los padres regularmente dejaban a los jovenes solos, al menos que Kenji se encontrara discutiendo acerca de politica y como la mentalidad de los jovenes los llevara a un destino sin futuro.Pero, esta vez los padres de Usagi decidieron retirarse a la cocina y dejarlos en la sala.

"Usagi, Michiru me dijo que te diera esto" Setsuna dijo sacando unas cuantas hojas de papelde su bolso " tambien me dijo que le gustaron y que leas con atencion las remarcas que hiz

"Arigato" Usagi tomo las hojas y empezó a leer los comentarios en rojo que Michiru había escrito en su pequeña historia mientras se sentaba en el piso

"¿conoces a Haruka?" Setsuna preguntó para crear una conversacion.

"¿Quíen?" Usagi respondio sin sacar la atencion de sus papeles.

"no tiene importancia"respondio Setsuna antes de que dijiera algo que Michiru no le quizo decir a su prima.

"OK" respondio Usagi sin tomar importancia y volteando a ver a su prima.

"hey Setsuna ¿Qué paso con Chisa-san?" pregunto de curiosidad. El chico le había parecido buena persona. Tmabien, vio que su prima estaba muy feliz junto a él. Ella se imagino que el muchacho sería un invitado amenudo en las cenas familiars,pero hasta ahorita o había vuelto. Eran dos cosas o habían roto o Oto-san (papá) había creado tanto miedo que había asustado al pobre inocente.

"¿Quíen?" respondio extrañada al escuchar mencionar el apellido.

"Ese, tu novio con el que veniste a cenar la primera vez"

"oh, te refieres a Chiba Mamoru"

"Oh, es Chiba, disculpa. Bueno ¿Qué paso con el? ¿siguen juntos?"

"claro ¿por?"

"curiosidad, ehy, si siguen juntos ¿por qué el no te acompaña acá?"

"bueno, el esta muy ocupado"respondio "además no somos tan serios"

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Su alarma marcaba las seis y cuarenta en punto y empezo a sonar. La muchacha empezo a revolcarse de lado a lado causando que su cama se destendiera en totalidad. Cuando por fin, sus sentidos reconocieron ese molestoso timbrado, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente hasta que su mano apago con brusquedad el aparatito. Prendio la luz de su lampara que practicamente la dejo ciega mientras pestañaba lentamente para abrir sus ojos. Después de acostumbrarse a la luz, Usagi abrío sus ojos y prendio su radio. En un instante su recamara se lleno de bulla con las voces de los presentadores hablando sobre las más reciente noticias de la farandula.

"Oh mi Dios! Escucharon que Hikki y Ayumi Hamasaki estan peleando por cantar el tema musical para la nueva pelicula de Miyasaki" la voz de la chica anuncio pronunciando fuertemente los nombre de las cantantes.

"NO! ¿en serio?, buno yo prefiero a Hikki, me gusta su estilo" un hombre dijo y así la discucion siguio mientras Usagi se dirigia a su baño para hacer su aceo personal y cambiarse en su uniforme. Después de estar lista ella bajo tranquilamente a tomar su desayuno.

"Buenos dias Oka-san" saludo cortesmente.

"hola hija, hoy tenemos panqueques de desayuno ¿Quieres?"

"no gracias , no tengo ganas. Solo tomare mi jugo y leche."

"ok"

Cuando termino su desayuno, su vecina toco el timbre para que así las dos se fueran al colegio.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Su firme mano se acerco a la llave del caño dejando caer el agua lentamente. Agacho su cabeza y dejo que el agua fria cayera en su nuca para despertarlo. Agarro la toalla del costado y se lo puso al rededor de su cuello. Como todas las mañanas él se sacó su afeitador y crema para así poder cortar su fino bigote que apenas se notaba. Puso regular crema de afeitar en su rostro tanto que se podia comparer con Papa Noel, agarro su afeitador y comenzo el proceso que todo hombre hacía por las mañanas. Era temprano sus clases en la Universidad no comenzaban hast alas once y recien eran las ocho. Lamentablemente hoy comenzaba con fisica y lo acababa con Calculo, definitivamente era un día en el cual se tenía que preparar mentalmente. Después de salir del baño se cambio en un polo blanco y jens azules. Mamoru agarro su toalla y se secosu cabello justo cuando el telefono empezó a sonar.

"Alo" el comenzo recogiendo la bocina.

"hola Mamoru, soy yo ¿Qué haces?" Setsuna estaba al otro lado del telefono y lo había llamado par aver que planes tenía " ¿ya has tomado desayuno?" pregunto

"todavía no ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Mamoru la interrogo mientras se sentaba en su sillon y una picara sonrisa aparecía con su rostro.

"mira, estoy cerca de un Mc Donald's, puedo comprar el menu para desayuno" Setsuna le ofrecio.

"mm, no hay nada más apetitoso que comer frituras en la mañana, suena rico. Y dime, ese menu ¿viene con una mujer de cabellos oscuros y largos?" le coqueteo.

"si,pero el precio es extra" le contesto ella con la misma coqueteria en su voz.

"¿me saldria muy caro?"

"tonto" respondio mientras sus melodiosas carcajadas se escuchaban por el telefono "te veo que quince minutos"

**:::::::::::::::::::**

La primera hora había acabado y todos los alumnus estabn disfrutando de esos dies minutos de descanso que había entre clases. Como siempre los grupos de amigos se habían formado y charlaban de los chismes entre alumnus y esos misterios colegiales que jamás seran resueltos. Usagi se encontraba hablando con Seya y Aimi como regularmente lo hacía.

¿Qué piensas hacer para las vacaciones Usagi?" Seiya le pregunto con esperanza dde que se quedara en la ciudad para así pasar un poco de tiempo con ella.

"¿yo? Bueno nada especial, supongo que lo normal" respondio sin animo, estas serian la primera navidad y año nuevo que no las pasaría junto a Molly "¿y tu Ami-chan?"

"mi mama tiene que trabajar así que supongo que ire a Osaka con mi Oto-san" ella explico con una timida sonrisa.

"¿y tu Seiya-kun?" Usagi le pregunto.

"estoy igual que tu, sin ningun plan"

"Usa-chan" la voz de Minako se escucho llamarla. Al voltear Usagi encontro a Minako y Makoto a la entrada de su salon.

"Hola" Usagi alzó su mano y la agito para así saludarla. Minako no espero más y entro jalando a Makoto de la mano.

"Hola chicas, hola Seya vine para preguntar algo" la rubia dijo meintras destronaba a Seya de su asiento.

"d

"veran, estaba pensando….mis Fuentes me dicen que nadie de nosotras tiene algo que hacer para Navida y año nuevo ¿verdad?"

"yo tengo que ir con mi papa estas fiestas"respondio Ami

"¿en serio? Supongo que tengo que darte tu regalo más temprano Ami-chan pero ¿que dicen los demás?"paro y viol as cara de sus amigo que le decían todo " en vista que tengo razón ¿Qué les parece que pasemos el 23 juntos?" Todos se vieron las caras y al no escuchar que nadie se quejaba, ella decidio tomarlo como un si " Genial, entonces me voy que el timbre ya va a tocar"

**:::::::::::::::::::**

"¿ A qué hora acaban tus clases?" su novia le pregunto mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus hombros dulcemente.

"En la tarde aproximadamente a las seis" Mamoru le respondio sin quitar la vista de la carretera "¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"bueno, estaba pensando que a lo mejor…podias…cenar conmigo…y mi familia" Setsuna dijo mientras apretaba la mano de su enamorado. Realmente ella quería llevarlo a la única familia que había conocido por años, ellos se querían y sabía perfectamente que su relacion hiba en serio.

"lo siento Setsuna estoy ocupado" le respondio Mamoru sin pensarlo dos veces y Setsuna se dio cuenta.

"¿podias se más directo?" pregunto ellas sacasticamente "¿sabes? Hace un tiempo mi prima me pregunto proque no venias y yo le dije que no heramos tan en serio y estoy empenzando a creerlo. Yo quiero que los conoscas mejor, te van a encantar"

"no e eso amor... lo que pasa es que los profesores me tienen ocupado. Tu sabes como es todos antes de las vacaciones" La veradad era una sola, aunque amaba a Setsuna el no creía estar listo para conocer a la familia y más aún de la manera que ella lo ponía. Cuando acepto ir la primera vez la única razón que acepto fue porque lo había sorprendido el mismo día y no podia decir que no.

"ok, entiendo, yo entiendo" la decepcion se escuchaba en su voz y Mamoru se dio cuenta,pero prefirio ingnorarlo y dejarlo ir cambiando el tema.

"así que tu prima pregunto sobre mi" el dijo con un tono alegre "¿sabes? Es una Linda chica, me pregunto si le gusto" el dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su novia por un reacción.

"no seas idiota" le dijo " Usagi no se fijaria en ti, de hecho ni siquiera se acordo de tu nombre. Te llamo chiza en vez de chiba"

"me insultas" dijo en tono ofendido "te aseguro que si quisiera tendría a esa niña adorando los pasos que camino"

"Mamoru Chiba, la única razón por la que yo salgo contigo es porque Michiru hizo es cita a ciegas" le informo y enfatuo las palabras yo, contigo y Michiru.

"¿ en serio? Yo siempre pense que fue mi hermoso rostro y galanteria"

"¿en que mundo vives Mamoru?" Setsuna dijo viendo vomo la cara de su enamorado cambiaba con la respuesta dada y se hecho a reir.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

"¿A donde vamos a ir?" Usagi pregunto mientras ponía un poco de comida en su boca.

"A donde más" Minako le respondio mientras veía a Usagi como si estuviera loca " al parque de diverciones"

"no, no va hacer mucho frío" Makoto refunfuño "¿por qué no vamos al cine? Hay muy buenas películas ultimamente" recomendo mientras se ponía a dar los nombres de las películas que tenía en mente.

"se dan cuenta que soy hombre, ¿verdad?" Seya se había mantenido callado,pero decidio dar su opinion antes de meterce en líos "yo creo que ir a un lugar de video juegos es mejor, ¿no lo crees Usa-chan?"

"yo…" Seya la había metido en un problema. Ellas no sabía que contester "Yo creo que es…mejor…ir al …"se quedo pensando por un rato, ya que a ella le tocaba decider "ir al…"bingo, de pronto se le vino a la mente el lugar perfecto "al festival del distrito" dijo decidiendo que era la mejor opcion ya que ella no sabía nada de la comunidad donde vivía.

"si buena idea" concordo Ami mientras terminaba su ultima bocarada de su sandwich " el año pasado fui y me gusto" les aconsejo "tienen tiendas de diferentes temas, un pequeño cinema y juegos. Todo en uno solo"

"gran idea, my friend" Minako dijo en ingles haciendo fama de sus origenes ingleses "entonces, esta dicho. El 23 de diciembre hiremos al 'festival de jubban'" dijo emociona y en voz alta de pronto se tranquiliso y abrio su boca "¿puedo llevar a alguien?" pregunto inocentemente.

"¿Como quien tienes en mente?" le pregunto Makoto.

"nada más y nada menos que Motoki" exclamo Minako juntando sus manos y suspirando.

"¿y Quien te dice que va a decir que si?" le recordo Makoto "necesitas ayuda amiga así que yo te acompaño"

Minako vio a su amiga y la abrazo "eres genial Mako-chan, entre las dos no se nos escapa"

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Sus clases recien habían acabado y Mamrou se encontraba saliendo del campo de su Universidad. Era un dolor de cabeza tener que aguantar a su professor de quimica. El creía que sus alumnus no tenían una vida aparte de la Universidad.Olvida la idea de tarea, no en la Universidad te daban "asignaciones" las cuales si no lo hacias te fallaban la clase. Problemas de la vida de universitario, Mamoru llego hasta el parking y se subio a su carro rojo. Saco sus llaves de su bosillo y abrio la puerta. Puso su mochila en el aciento trasero y arranco su carro, pero antes se quito su saco. Las calles de Tokyo estaban tranquilas, el tipico trafico de la tarde ya se había calmado. A este tiempo las familias ya deberian estar cenando. Ese pensamiento trajo a Setsuna a su mente. La verdad es que no estab tan ocupado como para no sacar una o dos horas para la cena, pero todavía no se sentía seguro de si mismo para comer al lado de la única familia de ella. Aparte de eso tenía muchas más preocupaciones, sabía perfectamente que este seria el gran paso, el paso para adelante y que sería muy difícil volver atras para volver a continuar. Mamoru estaba seguro que la amaba y este sería su sexto mes de estar saliendo y hace ya un año de haverce conocido,pero había algo en si mismo que no le permitia dar el paso. Mamoru agarro su cellular y marco el número de su mejor amigo Motoki Furuhata.

"hola" el saludo "hey ¿puedo pasar por el Arcade?" pregunto . Era mejor asegurarce antes de llegar al lugar y encontrar a Motoki rodeado por chicas de secudnaria y al final no poder hablar con él.

"si,si ven" le respondio su amigo al otro lado de la linea

"¿por qué ese tono de voz Motoki?"

"¿Qué tono?, no seas ridiculo y ven" Mamoru sabía que su amigo estab rodeado de sus admiradoras así que decidio ir a cambiarse a su casa antes de ir.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

"la cena estuvo deliciosa tía" Setsuna dijo mientras ayudaba a lavar los platos.

"ni lo menciones, más bien gracias a tip or venire como siempre" Ikuko le respondio meintras secaba las cosas " tambien gracias por lavar los platos. Esta vez Usagi se salvo"

"jeje tía Usagi tiene que hacer su tarea y yo estoy feliz de ayudar" Setsuna la excuso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"y dime hija…¿no ahy ningún nuevo amor en tu corazón?"Ikuko le pregunto meintras seguía secando los platos. Ikuko quería iniciar la conversacino entre ellas dos.

"¿nuevo amor tía?"…no. En mi corazón esta el mismo"respondio ella sin que su sonrisa desapareciera. Esa tipica sonrisa de adulto que aunque es grata y se ve bien en el rostro es falsa.

"oh, entonces segues con Chiba-san" Aunque Ikuko noto la sonrisa por sus años decidio no hostigarla con preguntas, a veces es mejor dejar a la persona decir las cosas como son.

"si, seguimos juntos" respondio tranquilamente.

"supongo que ya son serios ¿por qué no vienen las dos para la celebración de Navidad?" Ikuko pregunto inocentemente.

"no creo que sea possible, Mamoru es una persona muy ocupada" corto mientras le pasaba un plato para que su tía lo secara "esta estudiando medicina "dijo como excusa.

"ya veo" dijo ella entendiendo el mensaje en clave " pero..trata de convencerlo"

"tratare" sonrio, ahora una verdadera "pero no prometo nada"

"¿qué no prometes?" Setsuna voleto y se encontro con su prima con libros en mano. Era más que obvio que necesitaba ayuda.

"como sea…Setsuna-chan, necesito tu ayuda en cosillas como siencia" de repente los ojos de Usagi se agrandaron en terror al pronunciar esa palabra.

"¿en que tienes problemas?"

Las dos se sentaron en la mesa de la cosine y Setsuna le empezo a explicar la teoría de la creacion del mundo. Después de un tiempo Ikuko se retiro a su cuarto dejando a las dos muchachas.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

" y eso paso Motoki..creo que Setsuna sigue un poco molesta" Mamoru le conto a sobre sus problemas a su amigo.Después de todo dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

"si yo fuera Setsuna, hubiera roto contigo. SI entiendes lo que para ella significa que vayas" Motoki dijo meintras limpiaba un vaso "para ella esto significa si la relacion va en serio o si solo es un juego para ti" le aclaro a su amigo y puso las cartas en la mesa "herano te digo algo" Motoki paro y lo miro pidiendo aprovacion con sus ojos, al ver que Mamoru no dijo nada el siguio "Setsuna es una buena chica y mi amiga pero….no me parece que sea tu tipo" paro y lo vio directo a los ojos "creo que si quieres un amor verdadero, esa persona te debe completer y no ser igual que tú y Setsuna y tu son como dos gotas de agua"

Mamoru lo miro primero con seriedad para después empezarce a reir "¿Qué diablos estas hablando?" definitivamente tines que parar de ver novellas"

"burlate ahora, pero te vere en el futuro..como sea," dijo Motoki meintras reflejaba el vaso de su amigo "necesito un favor"

"ya me parecía raro" lo miro entre ojos mientras tomaba su malteada "¿que quieres?"

"me tienes que acompañar al festival" Motoki le pidio meintras sonreía de oreja a oreja dando sus dientes blancos tiempo para lucirce.

"¿de cuando acá vas al festival?" Mamoru pregunto. Los dos se conocían tanto para saber que los dos odeaban festivals ya que tenían que caminar y siempre había una atmosfera de niñez.

"¿como dices eso amigo? ¿como si no me conocieras?" Motoki mintio tratando de ocultar la verdad.

"asi que Aino-san te pregunto otra vez" Mamoru tomo su dulce bevida caliente terminandola "¿qué hizo esta vez para que aceptaras? ¿se quito su blusa?" el pregunto burlandose de su amigo y la flaquesa que tenía por una cierta niña de secundaria de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

"no seas idiota, esta vez vinieron dos. Ella y una que trabaja aquí como mesera"

"por si acaso es una simpatico chica de cabellos castaños" al ver que Motoki no respondio,él lo tomo como un si "por Kami Motoki, debes de dejar de enamorar a niñitas de secundaria"

"ya callate! Que yo atraigo a todas no solo a niñas, te recuerdo queyo fui el único que salio con Michiru – san" dijo orgullozo del hecho que Michiru era y es una persona muy elective para elgir su pareja.

"aja, y pore so se volveo gay" Mamoru le recordo el cambio de gusto que Michiru había hecho ya un año atras.

"bueno si o no"

"no" fue su respuesta rápida y firme

"hermano no queria llegar a estas medidas epro no me dejas salida" le dijo su amgia poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombre derecho de su amigo.

"¿es esa un amenaza?" Mamoru lo veo a los ojos.

"no no ¿como crees? Es una advertencia que a una chica de cabellos largos y hermosos ojos color rubi no le gustaria sabe que su querido noviecito esta sentado en el bar de un arcade a la hora de cenar la cual el le había dicho a ella que hiba a estar muy ocupado…"

Motoki hubiera seguido con su tal 'advertencia' si no hubiera sido callado con la Mirada de Mamoru "ya lo capte"

"sabía que lo verias de mi modo"

**:::::::::::::::::::**

En la mente de Usagi no había ninguna preocupacion que la mayoria de estudiantes era tenían, era muy claro, estaba de vacaciones y por alguna razón desconocida sus profesores no le habían dado ningun trabajo. Un pequeño suspiro salio de sus labios mientras se encontraba leyendo una revista de modas en su cama. Mañana hiba a salir con todos sus amigos y quería impresionar con su vestimenta. Especialmente a un muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos largos negros. No era que le gustara más que com un amigo,pero algo en ella hacía que cada vez que sabía que se hiba a encontrar con Seiya se arreglara en perfección. Usagi había quedado encantada con la amistada que los dos mantenían. Aunque todos en el grupo eran amigos, entre los dos había nacido un lazo que los unía. Era chistoso como casi siempre que hablaban de gustos, los dos se terminaban las oraciones.

Usagi se levanto de su cama y se dirigio a su closet dejando abierto una pagina donde había una modelo con un ultimo grito de la moda para adolescents. Primero encontro una falda que se pareciera al modelo,pero después lo cambio por jeans a la cadera al imaginar el frio. Para la parte de arriba se decidio por una cafarena(camiseta de cuello largo) hecha de lana color engro y sin estampa. Utilizaria su agrio de traje y definitivamente hiba impresionar.

Usagi se dirigio al telefono a marcar unos númerosque después de dos meses de hacerlo ya lo tenía memorisado. Acerco la bocina a su oreja y se lo llevo a su closet.

"moshi,moshi" contestaron el la otra linea.

"mina-chan" slaudo "soy yo Usagi ¿estas ocupada?"

"Usa!!" dijo casi gritando lo que hizo que Usagi se elejara un poco de la bocina "justo la persona que quería.amiga" dijo en tono serio "¿Qué te vas a poner?" le pregunto

"¿tienes la revista sweet?" Usagi continuo sabienodo que es pregunta no necesitaba respuesta "ponla en la pagina 40 ¿ves el diseño? Eso ,pero con jeans"

"oh, smart chose" dijo en ingles su leguna madre "ya veo por el frio ¿verdad?"

"aja"

'bueno y tu que crees del diseño en la pagina 20"

Usagi volteo la pagina y vio el diseño un poico más deportivo que el que ella había escogido "tu estilo"

**:::::::::::::::::::**

La noche estaba acompaña por un viento helado que enfriaba el rostro de cualquiera. Las noticias habían anunciado que hiba a ser una de las noches más frias de año,pero eso parecía no importer a los adolecentes que caminaban libremente por las veredas. Los cinco caminaban sin preocupaciones en sus mentes, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, chalinas cubriendo sus cuellos y sus capuchas bien puestos. Era la noche que habían esperado para celebrar donde los cinco amigos hiban a disfrutar jutnos. Todos tenían bolsas donde se veían pequeñas cajas forradas con papel de regalo y decorado con moños de diferentes colores. Los cinco se estab dando el lujo de tomar pasos lentos para así no dejar a nadie atras. Con casa paso que daban, estaban más cerca del festival de Jubban. Usagi estaba muy ansciosa de ir y verlo quería saber todo sobre el distrito donde vivía. Mientras acercaban sus pasos, la bulla des festival se hacía más fuerte. Con risas de niños y gente hablando por todos lados. La alegria y bulla era contagiosa y nadie parecia tener ningún problema en sus mentes. Sin esperar más los muchachos decidieron apresurar su paso, pagaron su entrada y pisaron el magico lugar.

"¿Dónde dijo que hiba a estar?" Usagi pregunto a Minako y Makoto poniendo su manos en sus bolsillos y acercandoce un poco a Seiya.

"dijo que lo esperaramos en la entrada" Minako dijo emocionada por ver a Motoki justo antes de Navidad. EN su emnte ya tenía imagines de los dos abrazados para dares calor en esta fria noche.

"Motoki-kun es lindo, me recuerda a un chico que me rompio el corazón"Makoto suspiro y Minako abrio sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta,pero parecia que había traido a una enemiga en vez de amiga.

"Mako-chan" la rubia dijo acercandoce a Makoto "por casualidad ¿ a tit e gusta Motoki-kun?"

"porsupuesto que si!" dijo con felicidad y sin pensarlo dos veces "hoy siento como si fuera nuestra primera cita"

"¿en serio?" dijo Usagi al escuchar a Makoto admitir su no muy bien Escondido secreto.

"de hecho mi trabajo a medio tiempo lo comenze allí por él. Es el hombre perfectom guapo, sensible, y tiene muy buen futuro"

"es verdad" Minako suspiro junto con Makoto y se olvido un rato de su nueva nacida rivalidad.

"hablan com si se quisieran casar con él" Seiya dijo

"calla Seiya" las dos respondieron " Motoki es mayor y por ley tiene más experiencia. En estos tiempos toda muchacha esta buscando pore so" Minako le informo.

"¿en serio?" dijo el retandola con su tono de voz y como siempre decidio preguntar la opinion de la otra más dulce rubia "¿tu que cree Usa-chan?"

"bueno, yo quisiera un hombre que me acompañe en lo que voy a vivir para así crecer untos ,¿ tu Seiya?"

Seiya sonrio en sadifaccion al escuchar su respuesta"no podia estar más de acuerdo contigo"

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Después de dies minutos más Motoki llego trayendo a un invitado con él. El muchacho era alto de pelo negro y ojos azules. Usagi lo reconocio como el chico del Arcade,pero estaba segura que lo había visto antes, así que lo siguio mirando hasta que lo escucho hablar y inmediatamente lo reconocio. Pero, a Mamoru le tomo un poco más de tiempo.

"Ella es Tsukino Uagi" Motoki presento y Mamoru saco s mano para saludarla.

"y tu eres Chiba Mamoru ¿verdad?" Usagi recivio el saludo y le sonrio con un sabor agri dulce.

"asi es ¿Comó me conoce?" Mamour pregunto sinceramente aunque su rostro se le hacía familiar

"yo soy la prima de Setsuna Meiou" le dijo dandole una Mirada nada amigable. El hecho que él estaba en la fiesta como si fuera un hombre soltero no le gustaba nada. Hace poco le había preguntado a su prima si los dos todavían estaban saliendo y ella respondio que si. Si era como ella se lo imaginaba entonces Mamoru Chiba estaba en grandes problemas.

"bueno" dijo Minako "¿Qué tal si nos separamos en grupos?" ella sonrio mientras lentamente se acercaba a Motoki,pero se dio cuenta que Makorto le había ganado la partida.

"Buena idea Mina-chan, yo me voy con Motoki"

"no"dijo ella poniendoce en medio de los dos "vamos en grupos de tres y después regresemos todos acá para ir a comer" sin decir más los tre se fueron. Minako al lado izquierdo y Makoto al derecho.

La rubia y los dos morenos se quedaron viendo al peculiar grupo de tres "bueno supongo que nosotros estaremos juntos por la noche" dijo Seiya mirando a Mamoru "¿A dónde vamos primero?" pregunto

"a tomar algo caliente, me estoy congelando" Usagi respondio.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Los dos estaban solos sentados en la mesa al lado de la ventana. Seiya había hido a pedir sus ordenes y de paso al baño. Era el momento perfecto , el tiempo de bombardearlo con todas las preguntas que invadian su mente.Usagi lansaba miradas matadoras al pobre de Mamoru, se habían hecho tán intensas que Mamoru se sentía acorrolado en una esquina mentalmente.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" dijo abuptamente enojada por su comportamiento " si mal no me equivoco tu y mi prima todavía no han roto" lo acuso.

"no he hecho nada malo" se defendio con un tono calmado "solo estoy haciendo un favor" termino mientras miraba por la ventana para esquivar las miradas que le hacian sentir incomodo.

"favor? ¿A quíen?"

"A Motoki, Minako y la nueva meseara le pidieron que vena y el no se pudo negar y me jalo a mi" dijo siguiendo con su Mirada para afuera. La noche estaba fria y limpia. La luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el ambiente para las parejas y a él le tocaba estar encerrado con unas colegialas en vez de estar con la mujer madura y Hermosa que era su novia.

"Chiba-san" dijo Usagi con un tono más calmado "Gomen Nasai, no devi saltar a conclusions" se disculpo educadamente y Mamoru volteo su rostro " ya te dije que me llames Mamoru" sus miradas se crusaron y los dos vieron claramente el rostro de cada uno.

"Gomen ne Mamoru-kun, entonces porfavor llamame Usagi" le sonrio.

"ok, Usagi"

Sin dares cuenta los dos se metieron en una corta pero interesante conversación. En tan solo dies minutos hablaron sobre música, pólitica y problemas en el mundo. Usagi se dio cuenta porque Setsuna salía con él. Mamoru era el tipo de persona que vivía en la realidad y que da su cien porciento en todo trabajo. Mamoru aprendio que Usagi todavía vivia en una tierra donde la realidad no había entrado, aunque era muy ingénue para el gusto de él, su honestidad y madurez en diferentes asuntos eran una arma peligrosa con cualquiera.

"dime Mamoru ¿Cúanto tiempo tienes con mi prima?" le pregunto con mucha seriedad mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

"ya vamos para el año"

"woa, van en serio ¿la amas?"

"se supone si no no estaría con ella"

"tienes razón, lo que pas es que Setsuna-chan es muy importante para mi. La concidero mi hermana mayor y no me gustaría que sufriera" le dijo con toda la honestidad del mundo lo caul conmovio el corazón de él.

"yo tambien la queiro y respeto Usagi" respondio ocn una sincera sonrisa para calmar las preguntas que veía en el restro de ella.

"espero que sea verdad Mamoru, Setsuna ya ha sufrido demasiado " le advirtio "bueno, espero verte para la cena de Navidad en mi casa" le dijo de pura cortecia ya que era más que seguro que él ya tenía planes con su prima, después de tono navidad era para se pasado con tu ser querido.

"¿eh?" le miro " claro yo estare allí, lo prometo" Mamoru fijo su mirada en el rostro de Usagi,pero se dio cuenta que los ojos de ellas estaban viendo al muchacho que venía por su atras, Seiya.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

¿Este es tu lugar especial?" Seiya pregunto hacienda una mueca de disgusto " ¿un Mac Donalds?"

"calla que nit ú ni yo tenemos el dinero para pagar algo más" Minako le respondio mientras las puertas automáticas se abrían y la calfacción tocaba su rostro. Sin decir nada más todo el grupo entro siguiendo a Minako y se sentaron.

"¿Cúanto dinero tenemos todos juntos?" Makoto pregunto mirando a Seiya, Usagi y Mianko. Los toros dos muchachos (mamoru, motoki) se habían retirado debido a que tenían otros compromises. Además ellos sabía que esta en la 'cena' no era su lugar.

"tenemos 20 dolares en total" dijo Usagi contando hasta el ultimo centavo.

"es suficiente" dijo Minako tomando el dinero y llengo a la caja registradora para ordenar la comida. A su ida los tres se mantuvieron en silencio,pero al sentir la incomodidad Usagi quizo hacer conversacion "¿comó estan tus primos?Seiya" Usagi pregunto con curiosidad ya que ultimamente no hablaba mucho de ellos.

"Estan bien, justo me va a llegar un paquete de cosas que les pedi" respondio con una voz juguetona.

"si que tienes suerte, tener cosas del extranjero" respondio Makoto con un suspiro.

" si te das cuenta qeu estamos en un Mc Donalds ¿verdad?" Usagi le dijo burlandoce un poco de su comentario "y ¿Donde estan esta vez?"

"en Escocia para las vacaciones, pero siguen en el mismo colegio en Inglaterra"

"¿Inglaterra?" Minako comento trayendo una bandeja con hamburguesas,papas fritas y sodas "¿Qué sobre eso?"

"mis primos estan allí por todo este año escolar"

"entonces regresan para el verano" afirmo Minako aunque sonaba como una pregunta mientras servia todo y se sentaba.

"yep" abrió su hamburgesa.

"¿Comó esta Yaten?" su voz entonaba una timidez que Usagi núnca había escuchado, era como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta. Lo más increible fue ver un poce de rubor en las mejillas de su amiga por primera vez.

"¿Comó va a estar después que le rompiste el corazón?" Seiya comento en tono ligero jugueteando con el pasado amoroso de la siempre enamorada Minako. Pero al ver el rostro de ella se dio cuenta que no había sido buena idea hacer una remarca como esa. Después de todo, atnes que nada Minako y Yaten habían sido amigos "ehy, cambia ese rostro Yaten esta bien. Te manga saludos" En cierat forma era verdad Yaten estaba bien, pero en niguno de sus e-mails o llamdas había mensionado el nombre de Minako, de hecho ahroa estaba saliendo con otra chica,pero es discrecion que le había confiado no tenía porque llegar a las orejas de Minako.

"¿en serio?" sonrio un poco "entonces dile que me llame o me mande un e-mail, aunque sea" cambiando su tono melancolico a uno exigente "Kami! Es tán tipico de él, una pequeña piedrita en el camnio y eso es lo único que debe pasar para que se vensa" volteando su mirada a Usagi, Minako siguio hablando " este año tu Amiy Y makoto han sido nuevas amigas, pero yo y estos tres bobos hemos sido amigos desde que andabamos en pañales, creo que eso significa algo" Con eso dicho Usagi no pudo contener sus pensamientos para sus amigos dejados en Kyoto. Solo habían pasado seis meses de su llegada a Tokyo y ya estaba pasando Navida con sus nuevos mejores amigos. Recuerdo que las primeras semanas que estuvo en la cas que ahora era su hogar,pasaba más de una hora en el telefono cada díay ahroa apenas llegaban a dies minuos de conversacion. Ya no negaba algo que era inevitable , las dos en el corto tiempo habían cambiado. MIentras que a Molly era serena y su idea de un buen tiempo era quedarce en casa y ver peliculas, Usagi preferia salir con sus amigas a converser. Las dos sabían eso en perfeccion y pore so no se resentian al contrario las dos se guardaban en sus memorias más inocentes, la niñez.

"hey Usa" Seiya llamó por segunda vez.

"eh"

"¿Qué esta pasando Odago Atama?" le dijo con un tono picaro y coqueton.

"no es justo hoy no llevo mis colitis" le requinto.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron más tiempo de lo que debían conversando sobre sus sueños, deceos, futuros empleos y de cuanto Ami debía estar presente.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

La nieva caía en la noche, hacienda una alfombra de diamantes a simple vista. Era la noche del 24 y pocas almas se veían en las calles ya que la mayoría se encontraba en casa esperando por la cena. Mamoru núnca había sido muy cristiando,pero por lo que Setsuna le había contado de los Tsukinos. Ellos eran un pilar de costumbres del occidente debido a que la mama del papa del señor Tsukino había sido una Hermosa mujer inglesa de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes y Usagi era una copia exacta excepto que el color de ojos lo heredo del lado de su madre ya que su bisaabuela había sido rusa de ojos azules y cabellos casi blancos. Dio! Penso Mamoru, si toda la decendencia Tsukino estaba lleno de extranjeros. Por más que pensaba no entendia que le había hecho ir a la cena. Claro que Usagi lo había invitado y el le había prometido que hiba a ir,pero…eran ese tipo de promesas que uno hace y no cumple en la vida. Pero, esta vez no podia. A lo mejor fueron esas palabra "_ya a sufrido mucho"_ que lo estaba llevando a cada tienda para encontrar regales perfectos para cada miembro de la tan apreciada familia.

"señor, disculpe pero ya no teneos más papel de regalo,pero se lo puedo poner en papel crepe y un laso" la muchacha le informocon un tono de cansancio en su voz. Mamoru afradecio a su buena fortuna que ese era el ultimo regalo y era para Usagi. Como los dos se tenían confiansa de edad entonces no se molesto en hacer otro viaje a otra tienda. "esta bien, eso es acceptable" dijo respondiendo en tono apurado lo cual la chica noto.

"dejem decirle que es un buen regalo para una novia" comento la muchacha " yo como mujer quisiera que mi novio me diera algo as" la chica dijo mirando el collar de fino oro con piedras rojas y estilo arabe, elegante en cualquier cuello.

"no es para mi novia" respondio el rápido scando su tarjeta de credito y entregandola.

"oh lo siento"

"no ahy importancia" dijo firmando el costo del collar.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

El rostro de Setsuna tenía pura sorpresa escrito. Mamoru estaba parado mientras que la nieve caía en sus cabellos negros con una bolsa de regales en mano. El había venido a la cas que era su segunda familia, a pasar las festividades con ella. Ese mismo día, hora, minutos y segundo Setsuna se dio cuenta que su relacion hiba a ser diferente y que nada hiba a volver a ser lo mismo. Los dos estaban tomando un paso adelante y la intimidad y seriedad de la realcion crecía.

"HE, Setsuna-chan. No seas ruda as entrar al pobre hombre" Usgi dijo mientras recien llegaba a la sala de entrada y se secaba las manos ya que había ayudado a su mama a terminar de cocinar.

"¿Quíen es?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"Soy yo Usgi-chan ¿puedo entrar?"

"eh ¿Mamoru-kun? Entra por favor" Usagi le sonrio y le audo con las cosa que traía mientras Setsuna ponía su saco en un colgador.

"¿Quíen es?" pregunto Ikuko al entrar y no reconocer al joven.

"El es Chiba Mmaoru" Usagi respondio ganando a Setsuna en la presentacion lo cual le molesto un poco,pero no lo tomo importancia.

"Si tía, el es mi novio"

"oh que tonta que soy ¿ Comó no puedo acordarme de una cara tan guapa? Seguro que desde ahora verdad más seguido a la cas ¿verdad?" dijo ella

"si" dijo sabiendo la verdad en sus palabras.

Desde ese entonces Mamoru Chiba adoptaria a la acojedora familia Tsukino como la familia que el núnca tuvo.

Continuará.

**Nota de autora :**

Son 21 pagina para leer, sorry que los hice tan largo ¿Qué le parecio? Ya saben que siempre espero por sus comentarios . tengo una pagina web aquí se las doy solounachica.cjb.net ahi se podran dar cuenta que no estoy muerta y de que no me olvido de mis fics .

Recuerden diganme

Sera Usagi/Mamoru ó Usagi/ Seiya?

Ustedes deciden ok?

Hasta ahorita Seiya va ganando .

Bueno gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
